


Looking In The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha Louis, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Omega Harry, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another self-indulgent a/b/o fic. This carries on from the same verse of Boys Fall Like Dominoes.As per always, you can find me on tumblr : domestic-harryEnjoy!-Lis xx





	Looking In The Dark

Dusk powdered the evening sky with purpling hues and distant dreams of domesticity. Desperation had slipped into a sated state, the intoxicating scent of strawberries ebbing back to vanilla. Louis’ thumb dipped between the knots of Harry’s spine, pressing along the sweat-slick skin with a lethargic reverence. Harry sleepily jostled where he was nuzzled into the crook of Louis’ neck. The corner of Louis’ mouth twitched with endearment as a muffled snore pushed from the plush of the Omega’s lips. 

Louis dragged his fingertips along Harry’s back until he was slowly carding them through the knotted tendrils that curled against the nape of Harry’s neck. Delicately, he loosened the tangled strands and silently begged that nobody else got to see the Omega like this. An unnerving sense of possessiveness had injected itself into his veins and if he was a better man, he would have staved off the notion that Harry was his.

“Bes’ heat yet.”

Louis blinked in surprise at the gravelly voice. He craned his neck, a smile blossoming over his lips on their own accord at the sight of Harry blearily grinning back at him. 

“You said that last month,” Louis quietly drawled out. He lightly tugged Harry’s hair, “And the one before that.” 

Harry snorted and rolled off of Louis’ chest, “Are you really complaining?”

The loss of Harry’s warmth released a ricocheted craving inside of Louis. Every nerve begged him to reach out and lull Harry back into the confines of his arms. Oblivious to Louis’ turmoil, Harry crawled to the side of the mattress and stretched his back. Louis’ bottom lip was firmly trapped between his teeth as he extinguished the urge to scent Harry back into submission. When Harry got out of bed and started to tug his briefs back on, a familiar swooping sensation plummeted Louis’ gut. It was a feeling he had become familiar with during the previous four months. 

After the first heat he had spent with Harry, Louis was undeniably consumed by the other man. Slipping inside of Harry was as close to heaven as he would ever get. From the way Harry’s fingers bruised the dips of Louis’ waist to the shattered moans that poured from his scarlet lips, Louis was saturated by a longing that plowed deeper than lust. 

Between rounds of mind-numbing orgasms, Louis got to know Harry. He learned the trivial pieces of the man’s heart and harbored them as if they were priceless treasures. With every response Louis prodded from him, he quickly learned that Harry was unlike any other Omega he had ever come across. Before Harry, no Omega had ever openly mouthed off to Louis, especially not during sex. Harry was bossy and borderline self-entitled, but that only lured Louis in closer because it challenged the softer bits of him. What it came down to was that Louis wanted to know him. He needed to understand the workings of the multi-faceted individual who was the antithesis of biological and societal norms. 

When Harry stepped to leave Louis’ flat four months back, he hesitated a moment before asking for Louis’ number. For an entire breath, Louis thought that Harry felt the deeper connection between them, something that was headier than the carnal heat. On his exhale, he was metaphorically punched in the gut. Harry asked for his number because he thought that if they were both single during his next heat, they could get together again. 

Since Louis was a masochist, he agreed. 

Every time Harry came back to him, already breathless and emanating sweetness, he unintentionally caused Louis to develop stronger feelings. Between labored breaths and adorning caresses, Harry began to open up more, revealing layers that Louis didn’t even know existed. Last month, Louis had traced over the contours of Harry’s chest as the other man lowly admitted that he hated being an Omega. 

_“Sometimes it’s like I’m not even my own person,” Harry whispered, his voice thick with sleep. He turned to face Louis, eyes painstakingly honest, “It’s all superficial urges to need to belong to someone and my body just has to act on them. Doesn’t feel like much of a choice.” A frown pinched between his eyebrows, “And even if I genuinely wanted that – Like, hypothetically, yeah? Well, then it’s comes across like I need someone. I – Lou, I never want to look like some weak, dependent person.”_

_Louis thickly swallowed, Harry’s words harrowing inside his chest. He studied Harry’s vulnerable expression as he mulled over his thoughts. It was the first time that Louis could rationalize why Harry had always reserved himself to a certain extent. Louis had seen Harry at his most vulnerable state during sex. He knew the way Harry’s voice lilted as he begged to have his arse smacked. Louis knew the way Harry’s slick tasted on his tongue as he cried from overstimulation. However, this was something different. There was a distinctive line between being dependent in a sexual setting and an emotional setting. Reaching out, Louis clasped Harry’s hand in his own and gently squeezed._

_“I don’t think wanting someone makes you weak,” Louis murmured, his thumb tracing over Harry’s knuckle, “If anything, it makes you stronger cos you’re choosing to not be alone.”_

_A pregnant silence stretched between them. Harry’s skin puckered in thought as his unwavering gaze traced over Louis’ face. Louis’ throat felt constricted when Harry’s fingers slipped from his. Before he could back-pedal on his words, Harry slowly nodded and turned onto his stomach. He pillowed his head on his arms and closed his eyes. The room was silent aside from Louis’ erratic heartbeats. For a moment, Louis thought Harry had fallen asleep, his body going lax against the mattress. Then, ever so slightly, the luscious smell of rosebuds filtered into Louis’ bedroom._

_“Thanks for not being like everyone else.”_

Louis sat upright and dazedly watched Harry get changed. Each month brought small differences about Harry’s appearance. Louis wanted to catalogue them all while he had the chance. Harry’s hair had gotten a bit longer, curls pooling over his collarbones and stopping just above his pecs. Maroon paint lacquered his index finger whereas two months back it was a blunt onyx. As the weather dipped into spring, he exchanged wool jumpers for flimsy blouses. The silken material was patterned with honey freesias and periwinkle delphiniums. A frown tipped the corners of Harry’s mouth as he patted his empty breast pocket. 

“Glasses?” Louis asked, already knowing the answer. 

Harry looked up at him, his mouth curling back into a gentle grin. Louis grabbed the frames from his bedside table and clambered out of bed. 

“What would you do without me, hmm?” Louis teased, tacking on a wink. 

“Be blind, apparently,” Harry laughed. He plucked the glasses from Louis’ hand and slipped them on his face, “Thanks, mate.”

Louis didn’t bother to fight off his look of disgust. His nose wrinkled, “Don’t call me _mate_ when I’ve spent at least four hours this weekend with me tongue up your arse.”

A sharp cackle erupted from somewhere in the back of Harry’s throat, the sound obscenely abrasive in the quiet flat. Louis’ eyes widened and his jaw slackened, mirth quickly painting the edges of his mouth. Cerise painted Harry’s cheeks, seemingly just as surprised by the sound that came out of him. 

“Oh my god,” Harry embarrassingly groaned, covering his face as he shook his head, “I don’t think I’ve ever even reached that decimal before.”

“Sure, baby,” Louis exaggerated his words as he snickered, “Whatever you say.” 

The petname hung heavily in the air, both men snapping from their headspaces at its obtrusiveness. Louis’ pupils enlarged once he caught himself, having never said the endearment out of a sexual context. 

He flinched and itched the side of his neck, “Sor –”

“I should probably get going,” Harry awkwardly coughed, his thumb jutting over his shoulder. “I have an early shift tomorrow, so.”

Louis ducked his head, fighting off every natural instinct that ached to roughly put Harry in his place. The Alpha inside of him wanted to take Harry over his knee and reprimand him for cutting his words off. In moments like that, he wholeheartedly understood what Harry meant about not being his own person. Gritting his teeth, Louis relied on his sensibility to focus on why he wouldn’t ever take advantage of Harry for the sake of a biological craving. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and jerkily nodded. 

“Right,” Louis stiltedly chirped and quickly turned to grab a pair of joggers. 

Once they were dressed in an uncomfortable silence, Louis and Harry filtered out of Louis’ room. Louis straightened his back and pulled back his shoulders as he walked. He refused to look embarrassed about the slip even though everything inside of him had erupted into flames. They stopped in front of the door, hovering in the entryway. Harry tugged on his bottom lip with his forefinger and thumb before letting it go. 

Harry tilted his head to the side and sounded impossibly young as he asked, “See you around?” 

Louis wanted to laugh at the obscenity of the question. Both men knew that they would see each in a months’ time. Slip of the tongue or not.

“Get home safe, Harry.”

****

Louis tugged at his suit jacket and bitterly spat, “You’re not listening to me.”

“Louis,” Niall snorted as he monotonously flipped the front page of the morning paper, “Trust me, I’ve been listening. And I still think you’re a fuckin’ idiot.” 

Unfortunately for Louis, Niall was a Beta who would never understand the mayhem Harry had put Louis in. Fortunately for Louis, Niall also happened to be his best friend and the only person who was willing to put up with Louis’ ranting. 

“How am I an idiot?!” Louis practically shouted, wincing as others on the tube turned to glare at him. 

It had been four days since Harry had left his flat and Louis hadn’t been taking The Baby Debacle very well. 

Niall fixed him with an unimpressed look, his icy blue eyes taking their time as they rolled into the back of his head. He sighed and quirked an eyebrow, “It’s been months of this shit and you need to just ask the guy out already. You’re goin’ fucking mental over him for no reason.”

Louis slumped into Niall’s shoulder, “I can’t just _ask_ him out, you dickhead.”

“And why not?” Niall incredulously laughed. 

“Because he made it pretty fuckin’ clear he doesn’t want an Alpha.”

There was a sharp stinging in his cheek and Louis barely realized Niall had slapped him until he heard an astounded inhale from a passenger towards the right. 

“What the fuck?!” Louis yelped, his hand rubbing over the inflamed skin. 

“If he doesn’t want an Alpha, don’t be that,” Niall calmly said as if it was obvious. 

Louis crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow, “Is that really the best advice you got?” He exhaustedly gestured to his body, “You want me to not be an Alpha….Which, in case you managed to forget, is what I am. Great. Real brilliant thought there, Niall.”

Niall slung his arm across Louis’ shoulders and smacked a wet kiss against his cheek, “Calm down, love, I’m just saying –”

“Louis?”

Louis immediately straightened at the voice he had spent hours memorizing. He snapped his head towards the walkway to see Harry watching him with a slight frown. A heady waft of vanilla scorched the inside of the car. It was overwhelming and gained the attention of nearly everyone who could read scents. Louis’ eyes widened at the indignant flush that painted Harry’s cheeks. Harry was resolutely staring where Niall’s hand cupped Louis’ shoulder. 

“Oh, hey, Harry,” Louis awkwardly cleared his throat. 

Niall opened his mouth and Louis sharply dug his elbow into the other man’s side, afraid of what he would say if he got the opportunity. 

“I thought –” Harry started and cut himself off with a shake of his head. 

The train jerked to a halt at the next station and Harry was quickly darting towards the sliding doors. Louis knew that his exit wasn’t for another two stops. 

“Wait, Harry!” 

Without much thought of the stack of papers that needed grading, Louis sped after Harry. He darted between bustling bodies with the ease of someone who had lived in the city for years. Harry’s shoulders were stiff where he trudged a few paces ahead of Louis. 

“Fucks sake,” Louis grunted as he reached out and circled Harry’s wrist in his grasp. Pine wafted into the station when he authoritatively snapped, “Stop moving.”

Harry jerked back as if Louis had pulled him. He turned on his heel to face Louis, a flurry of emotions flickering over his expression. Louis sighed and led them to a corner so they weren’t in the way of other travelers. He let go of Harry’s wrist and slotted his hands into the satin pocketing of his trousers. Both men were slightly heaving with a compilation of frustration and confusion. 

“What’re you doing?” Harry glared. He crossed his arms, “You had another two stops to go.”

“What am I doing?” Louis disbelievingly laughed. “What the hell are you doing?!” He flailed his hands out, past the point of keeping a collected façade in front of Harry. Louis pointed between them, “You’re the one marking up the train –”

“You said you were single!” Harry brashly cut him off, his irises darkening into a mossy pigment. 

Louis recoiled at that, his shoulders slumping and brows furrowing together. He heavily lolled against the cracked tiling that was plastered to the walls. After a weighted second of silence, he placed a hand over his chest and elongated his words as if he was speaking to a toddler, “Harry, I _am_ single. Have been for about a year now.” 

Harry’s frown deepened and if Louis hadn’t witnessed it, he wouldn’t have seen it to be possible. 

“But – That wasn’t?”

“Harry,” Louis deeply exhaled, “That’s my best mate.” 

Harry’s eyes widened and his lips formed a perfect circle on an exhale. While people continued to brush past them in their everyday cycle, Louis was severely attached to the moment. This was the staple of time where everything would either come together or fall apart. 

“Can you be honest with me?” 

Shoulders hunching over, the Omega minutely nodded. Steeling himself a breath, Louis threw the caution he had been harboring since February. 

“Do you come around every month because of your heat or because you have feelings for me?”

Harry’s lips parted a touch as the question suspended between them. Louis didn’t fidget with his fingers or look away, not bothering to be embarrassed after Harry’s reaction in the car. Harry’s eyes were frantically darting from Louis’ to the scuffed tips of his pink converse. His cheeks pooled with heat and Louis could smell the wake of nerves that rolled off Harry’s body.

After a minute of nothingness, disappointment had clawed its way to Louis’ throat. “Right,” He tightly nodded and clenched his teeth, “See you.” 

Louis didn’t bother to wait for a response. He stiffly strode away with his chin raised and heart throbbing inside his chest. There wasn’t a thunder of footsteps chasing after him. There wasn’t a sudden exclamation rumbling over the crowd. There was nothing. 

**** 

An overhead lamp blanketed the kitchen table in a subdued light. Two empty bottles of Peroni hugged the edge of the surface, making way for forty essays that discussed the themes of _Mrs. Dalloway_. Louis took a long dreg from the lager clutched in his grasp as he underlined an irrelevant line from Addison Cooper’s paper. 

There was a sharp knocking against his front door, startling Louis to the point where ne nearly spilled the beer over a heap of graded essays. He carefully set the bottle down, hand over his heart as he looked over his shoulder towards the door. A frown pinched his mouth while he stared at the slab of wood. When a second round of knocking blistered into the flat, Louis sighed and pushed his chair back. He shuffled towards the door, bare feet padding against the floorboards. Flicking the lock, Louis hauled the door open. 

A surge of air shoved its way from his mouth at the sight of Harry nervously standing in the doorway. Louis’ hand slipped from the doorknob. Harry’s hair was a frazzled mess and his glasses were slightly askew on the bridge of his nose. After their exchange earlier in the day, Louis had fully accepted the fact that he wasn’t likely to see Harry again. It stung, but he told himself that he couldn’t miss someone that was never truly his to begin with. 

“Harry,” He exhaled, slightly shaking his head, “What’re –”

“I have feelings for you.”

Harry rushed the words out all at once. 

Louis’ world stilted as Harry’s admission washed over him. His throat was remarkably dry for a man who felt as if he had just had his first sip of water after years of dehydration. Harry ducked his head and roughly carded his hand through his hair, causing the curls to erratically bunch. 

Warmth flushed Louis’ skin as he murmured, “I like you, too.”

 _Roses._

Louis recognized the sinfully lush scent from the night Harry talked about being an Omega. It was otherworldly, licking over Louis’ senses with an assured finality. His eyes lulled shut as he focused on the floral smell. Without sight, he felt as if he was standing in the center of a garden that was created for their existence only. Pine gradually comingled with the delicate roses, irrevocably tangling them together. At the sound of Harry’s sharp inhale, Louis blinked his eyes open. 

Harry’s bottom lip was pearly from his tongue lathing over it. Strawberries blossomed in their garden, adding a layer of sweetened lust. Louis’ pupils enlarged and his attention locked on the bare of Harry’s pulse point.

“Well,” Harry smirked, looking far more confident as his fingers interlocked, “Are you gonna invite me in or what?” 

Louis’ composure snapped at the impish flicker that danced over Harry’s expression. Tangling his fingers into the material of Harry’s blouse, Louis roughly pulled the other man inside his flat. Kicking the front door shut, he instantly caged the Omega against the surface. His foot knocked into Harry’s ankle, widening his stance so he was lowered to Louis’ height. Harry’s head lolled back against the surface. Louis smirked at the sight of Harry’s Adam’s apple bobbing inside his throat. 

Resting both palms on either side of Harry’s head, Louis cocked his head to the side. He challengingly quirked an eyebrow, “Do you always have to be so bossy?” 

Harry narrowed his eyes, “What’re you going to do about it?” 

“You really wanna play this game?” Louis lowly said. He leaned forwards and nosed over the shell of Harry’s ear, “You want me to make sure you learn how to watch your fuckin’ mouth?” 

Harry heavily exhaled, “You must not be doing such a good job at it if I’m still talking.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Louis condescendingly laughed, “You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

“You want to be my Alpha?” Harry taunted, reaching out to trace his index finger over Louis’ chest. A headier wave of strawberries clouded the air, “Prove it.”

Louis deeply inhaled through his nose, jaw locking at the implication that Harry was his. It was what Louis had obsessed over for nearly half a year. He allowed himself to slip into a primal state of being, his heartrate decelerating as his scent dripped into the entryway. Louis bowed his neck and dragged his lips over Harry’s throat, feeling Harry’s pulse rabbiting underneath his touch. 

“Are you sure?” Louis wetly murmured, knowing that they were about to cross a line that couldn’t be undone. 

Harry minutely nodded, “I trust you.” 

Heat gathered inside of his gut at the permission. Louis harshly nipped Harry’s ivory skin, one hand lowering from the door so he could grip Harry’s jaw. He angled Harry’s head to the right and lathed over the supple skin. A whimper purred from the Omega’s throat. 

“Go to the bedroom.” 

Louis pushed himself upright and walked away from Harry, smirking at the frustrated grunt that came from the other man. When he heard Harry stalk towards the bedroom, Louis opened the freezer and took out a tray of ice cubes. He cracked them and rolled his shoulders back, pausing for a moment before he traipsed towards the room at the end of the hall. 

When he walked inside, a self-satisfied grin tugged the corners of his mouth. Harry stood by the edge of the mattress, his hands behind his back. The Omega’s eyes flitted with confusion as he looked from the ice to Louis’ expression. 

“What’s that for?”

Louis set the tray on his bedside table and folded his arms. Not bothering to answer Harry, Louis cocked an eyebrow, “Strip.” 

He hadn’t slipped into his Alpha voice yet, holding off until Harry pushed him to the edge. It was a delicate dance between dominating the Omega and plainly being rough with him. That evening, Louis wanted to cross the line and settle the twitch of his right hand. Judging by Harry’s dilated pupils, the other man knew exactly what he was in for. 

Harry confidently remained eye-contact with Louis as he slowly peeled his clothes from his body. Unlike during his heat, Harry wasn’t immediately a wreck of fumbling limbs. He slipped his glasses off and laid them on the bedside table. His nimble fingers quickly worked over the buttons of his blouse. Harry kicked off his Converse and then came his jeans. Louis lifted his chin, eyes laced to the band along Harry’s briefs. Pushing the fabric down to his thighs, the wet crown of Harry’s cock heavily slapped against his lower abdomen. 

Once Harry’s briefs mutedly thudded against the floor, Louis pointed towards the bed. The Omega made a show of climbing onto the mattress, his arse swaying from side to side as he crawled to the head of the mattress. Louis’ fingers dug into his skin as the sight of slick wetting the milky skin of Harry’s thighs. His eyes rolled back as he inhaled, breathing in strawberry roses. Harry spread out on his stomach and glimpsed over his shoulder.

“On your knees.”

Louis watched the way Harry’s mouth challengingly quirked. Harry darted his tongue over his cherubic lips, “Make me.” 

The moment the words confidently tumbled from Harry’s mouth, Louis strode towards the mattress. With a swift finesse, Louis climbed onto the bed. He gripped the front of Harry’s throat and harshly pulled him up. 

“Make you?” Louis scoffed. His tongue flicked over the lobe of Harry’s ear before he beckoned, “Do you really want that, baby?”

Harry’s eyes glazed over before they shut. He rolled his head to the side and lowered it to Louis’ shoulder. 

“Yes.” 

Louis pushed Harry forwards and immediately draped himself over Harry’s back. He scraped his teeth over the bare of the Omega’s shoulder blade. Harry’s skin began to dampen with a glimmer of sweat, his thighs parting to allow Louis room. 

“You want to be mine?” Louis mouthed over the nape of Harry’s neck. He hummed into the skin and rolled his hips downwards, “You want me to be yours?” 

Harry whimpered as he went lax into the bed, his palms splaying flat over the duvet. Louis leaned back onto his haunches and gripped Harry’s waist. His thumbs dug into the soft muscle, working out residual tension in smooth caresses. 

“How about this,” Louis mused as he slipped his hands lower towards Harry’s arse, “If you can do me one small favor…I’m yours.”

Harry’s knuckled bared white as they gripped the duvet. He looked over his shoulder with a puckered brow, “What’d you want?”

“Hands and knees.”

“But –”

“ _Hands and knees_ ,” Louis firmly repeated, finally drenching his voice with an assertiveness that only Alphas contained. 

Strawberries intoxicatingly soaked the bedroom in saccharinity and yearning. Harry wordlessly rose to his hands and knees. 

Louis leaned to the side and grabbed the tray of ice, “Spread your legs.”

Harry opened his stance, head drooping forward. 

“Listen carefully, baby,” Louis drawled as he plucked one cube from the tray, “I really hate messes in my room.” 

He dragged the dripping ice over the knobs of Harry’s spine, making the other man hiss. 

“If you move and one of these falls onto the mattress,” Louis set one piece of ice onto the dip of Harry’s back, “That’s five spanks.” 

Harry outright moaned, his arms already beginning to shake with anticipation. Louis smirked as he placed another piece of ice onto Harry’s spine. 

“If more than four pieces fall, well,” Louis humorlessly chuckled, “You don’t deserve to have me, do you?” 

“Oh my god,” Harry slurred out, his voice an octave lower than usual. 

Louis calculatingly continued until six pieced of ice accentuated the length of Harry’s spine. The lowest one had already begun to melt against Harry’s skin, pooling cool water in its wake. Setting the tray back onto the table, Louis carefully settled himself between Harry’s spread legs. 

Harry’s thighs were already trembling before Louis pressed the pad of his thumb against his perineum. The Omega yelped and rocked back, the lowest ice cube slipping off of his skin and onto the duvet. 

Louis tutted his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “Five already?” He let out a demeaning sigh, “I haven’t even gotten my mouth on you yet.”

“Fuck,” Harry whined, his voice already sounding thick with congestion. 

“What was that?” Louis taunted as he applied more pressure against Harry’s perineum. “Didn’t sound like an apology.”

Harry whimpered and choked out, “M’ sorry.”

“Better,” Louis murmured as he slowly leaned forwards. “Now, don’t move.”

Louis slowly massaged the taught skin between Harry’s balls and his entrance. He carefully watched Harry’s body for reactions. Harry’s toes were curled and his back was rigid from effort not to let the other five pieces of ice slip. Slick gathered along the bud of his thumb as he dragged the digit closer to Harry’s entrance. A full-body shiver wracked Harry’s body, sending a second piece of ice sliding. The moment the ice tumbled onto the duvet, a distressed sound wrecked Harry’s voice. 

Louis dropped his hand to his lap and gritted, “Are you even fucking trying?”

“I am, I am,” Harry practically sobbed. His thighs trembled harder, “Promise I am.” 

“Ten.”

The sound of Harry sniffling tugged at the core of Louis’ heart and he nearly stopped the entire scene. He hesitated before he brought his hand back to Harry’s skin. 

“Good?” He asked, both men knowing that he was really asking if Harry wanted to stop playing or not. 

Harry stiffly nodded and kept his back aligned, “I can do it.” He cleared his throat and in a small voice said, “Keep going.”

“Such a good boy,” Louis vehemently murmured. 

The endearment only made Harry cry harder, his voice cracking as he said, “ _Fuck_.”

Louis glanced at the four ice cubes that remained along Harry’s skin. Each one had started to melt and they were sliding from the line Louis had set them in. 

“Make it two more minutes, baby,” Louis cooed as he placed his hands over the muscles of Harry’s pert arse. He arched his back and kissed the pillow of Harry’s right cheek, “Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Harry barely managed. 

The rosy skin of Harry’s rim gleamed with slick and Louis hovered directly above it. He didn’t bother to be discreet as he inhaled the tantalizing scent. A guttural moan ripped his throat raw as a bead of slick dripped from the Omega’s entrance. With his mouth positioned a breath away from Harry’s hole, Louis pouts his lips and blows a burst of cold air over him. 

“Fucking fuck,” Harry whined, his entrance fluttering beautifully. 

Louis closed his eyes and licked a fat strip over Harry’s rim, strawberries lacquering his taste buds. He suckled over the sensitive ring of skin and moaned into the other man. Desperation clung to Louis’ nerves as he started to properly lick Harry open. 

“Wait! Lou – Fuck, I –” Harry voice chopped off with a choked off sob. 

Crudely wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Louis leaned back. He was about to ask Harry what had happened, but then he saw a third chip of ice soaking the bedspread. 

“Fifteen,” Louis bluntly said. He lightly dug his nails into Harry’s arse, “One more and we’re done.” 

“No, no, no,” Harry shook his head from side to side, distress blanketing his destroyed voice. 

Louis allowed his scent to pour heavier over the Omega, sating him as best as he could. He watched Harry’s chin tuck towards his chest and his trembling cease. 

“One more minute,” Louis firmly told him. “I know you can keep still for one more minute.”

Harry hesitated a moment before nodding. 

Louis ducked back down and began with languid strokes, reveling in feeling Harry’s silky texture against his tongue. Spit gathered with slick while he lethargically swirled his tongue in a circular motion. Harry’s hole twitched underneath Louis’ mouth before it fully relaxed and practically beckoned him closer. Straightening his tongue, Louis prodded against Harry’s rim and slipped inside his heat. Broken whimpers seeped from Harry’s lips, but he kept still as Louis fucked his tongue forwards. 

Reaching between his legs, Louis pressed the heel of his palm against the bulge of his cock. Precome leaked from the head of his cock and dampened the material of his joggers. Louis added more pressure and moaned into Harry’s entrance. He felt the Omega spasm around his tongue so he pulled back, not wanting Harry to come yet. 

The remaining three ice cubes were nearly diminished where they remained on Harry’s back. Pride blossomed inside of Louis’ chest as the sight of Harry’s glistening skin. He curled over Harry’s back and sucked one of the ice chips into his mouth. Harry sighed underneath the touch, his hips pushing back into Louis’ groin. Louis gripped Harry’s jaw and turned his head, instantly pressing their lips together. He pushed the ice chip into Harry’s mouth, causing both men to release gravelly moans.

Their tongues slid together, exchanging traces of ice and slick as their lips smacked together. Louis nipped Harry’s bottom lip before suckling on it. A wrecked mewl was elicited from Harry’s mouth in response. Harry rocked backwards and circled his hips, slowly grinding against Louis. 

Louis darkly chuckled, “You owe me fifteen before you get my cock, baby.” 

Harry submissively slumped forward and bared his neck. His cheeks were blotchy and smattered with tear tracks. Louis licked over Harry’s pulse point and barely fought off the impulse to mark him. With a last flick of his tongue, Louis leaned back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down at Harry and quirked an eyebrow, knowing that Harry knew what to do. 

An embarrassed blush coated Harry’s cheeks as he draped himself over Louis’ lap. His naked skin flush against Louis’ clothed frame somehow made it even more erotic. Louis cupped Harry’s arse and kneaded the muscle. 

“Why are you getting spanked, Harry?” Louis asked, deliberately dripping his tone with authority. 

Harry tucked his face into his arms, “Lou, _please_.”

Without warning, Louis reared his right hand back and swiftly swung. The shattering sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the room. The itch Louis had been feeling was finally being catered to as he watched Harry’s skin beautiful redden. 

“Tell me,” Louis accentuated with another slap. 

“Cos I didn’t stay still,” Harry whinnied, sounding younger than before. 

Louis delivered another sharp smack to the meatiest section of Harry’s arse before quickly spanking the other cheek. 

“You’re staying still for me now, aren’t you?” 

_Smack._

Harry’s spine bowed and a pained squeak spat from his lips. Louis soothed his hands over the crimson skin, reveling in the way Harry subtly pushed back into the sensation. He slaps him in a quick succession of three, wanting to hear a smatter of strangled moans from the Omega. Louis’ palm was going slick from sweat, but he was relentless in delivering another three blows to the opposite cheek. 

“Four more, baby,” Louis crooned, his hands drifting over the mass of Harry’s arse cheeks. 

Harry had stopped speaking all together after the ninth spank, his voice strangled to nothing more than breathy whimpers. Louis pinched the meat of Harry’s left cheek, watching the way Harry’s skin turned white before it flushed a delicious cherry pigment. Cupping his hand, Louis spanked the lower section of Harry’s arse cheek. 

“Three more.”

Louis’ hand viscously tingled as he spanked Harry in two quick strikes, catching the other man off guard. A muffled groan pushed itself from Harry’s chest. 

“How many more, baby?” Louis drawled as he trailed his hand over Harry’s inflamed skin. 

Harry let out an inaudible sound.

The edges of Louis’ mouth quirked, “Can’t hear you.”

Harry slipped his forearm from his mouth and wiped the blotted tears from his cheeks. His nails crushed into the duvet and Louis marveled over the contours of Harry’s figure. Louis slipped his index finger between the Omega’s cheeks, worshiping the feeling of heady slick. Harry shifted in Louis’ lap, his hardened length pressing into Louis’ thigh. 

“One,” Harry croaked. 

Louis hummed and slipped his hand from Harry’s heat, rubbing his fingers together to spread the slick along the pads of his fingers. With his free hand, Louis knotted his fingers into the tresses of Harry’s hair and pulled. The moment Harry released an ethereally shattered moan, Louis delivered the harshest slap. 

Harry’s body became boneless as it arched over Louis’ lap. Forgoing selfish urges, Louis petted over Harry’s damp skin and hauled him upright to cuddle him close. 

“Baby,” Louis adorningly whispered into the crown of Harry’s head, “You were so fucking perfect.” 

Harry burrowed himself into Louis’ chest, unintelligible whimpers tumbling from his mouth. Louis pressed plush kisses along the frame of Harry’s face and held him closer. The following minutes were spent with whispered praises and gentle touched. Once Harry’s heartrate had subdued to a regular pace, Louis carefully held Harry’s skull in his grasp and pulled him back. Harry owlishly blinked at him, eyes rimmed red and pooled with tears. 

Angling Harry’s head back, Louis exhaled. Pine washed over their bodies as he marked Harry. He could feel the way the Omega practically vibrated underneath the attention. Louis pressed his nose against Harry’s pulse point and then lathed over the supple skin with lethargic lick. Even though Louis had scented Harry before, in that moment, he hadn’t ever experienced anything more intimate. 

“Gonna take care of my baby,” Louis whispered, his voice barely audible over ragged breath. He pursed his lips and kissed Harry’s neck, “Give you everything you need.”

Harry lazily nodded and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck. 

With Harry’s weight rested on him, Louis slowly managed to get them in an upright position. He guided them towards the bathroom with both arms sturdily wrapped around Harry’s middle. Harry hadn’t as much mumbled a word, only nuzzling closer to the junction of Louis’ throat while they moved. Louis propped Harry by the countertop, soothing him with peck when he moved to step back. 

“Don’t go,” Harry pouted. 

It was the first words out of Harry’s mouth in the past ten minutes and they nearly shattered Louis to the core. His hand faltered where it clutched the tap for his bathtub, eyes widening as Harry’s frown deepened. 

“Harry,” Louis shook his head and quickly flicked on the faucet. He closed the distance between them and cupped Harry’s cheeks, eyes wide with earnest, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Harry didn’t respond, just hunched over and curled into Louis’ frame. Louis circled Harry’s waist and checked on the water level. As the water crept closer to the lip of the porcelain tub, Louis wordlessly led Harry towards the bath. 

“Careful,” Louis murmured as he guided Harry into the bath. 

Louis lowered himself, warm water licking over his body as he rested against the back of the tub. He spread his thighs and pulled Harry against his chest. 

“My perfect boy,” Louis passionately said, his lips trailing over Harry’s temple. 

With tender touches and assured words, Louis cleaned their bodies. A sated smile stretched over Harry’s mouth as Louis carefully washed his curls. Every soft caress along Harry’s skin was impeccably domestic and Louis wanted to spend the rest of his life taking care of Harry. 

“Lou,” Harry breathlessly exhaled as Louis scrubbed over his chest. 

Harry circled his hands around Louis’ wrists and slowly dragged them lower. Louis lolled his head forwards, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. The Omega guided their hands towards his groin, stopping once Louis brushed the head of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Louis sighed. 

He wrapped his fingers around Harry’s length and began to tug him off. Harry was already hard inside Louis’ hold. Louis listened to the way Harry’s voice caught on his whimpers and the glorious blush that tickled his chest. Harry bucked into Louis’ hand as he filthily rolled his hips. 

“What d’you want?” Louis asked, twisting his hand in a languid glide over the crown of Harry’s cock.

“Fuck me,” Harry airily begged. He throatily groaned as Louis pressed his thumb into his slit, “Need you in me.” 

Louis gritted his teeth, “Fuck. Okay, yeah.” He kissed the corner of Harry’s jaw, “Here?”

Harry quickly nodded, “M’ already close.”

“I need you to turn around,” Louis gently instructed, hands on Harry’s waist to guide him. 

With both knees bracketing Louis’ waist, Harry settled himself on Louis’ lap. Louis angled his chin upwards and leaned closer to Harry. Their mouths met together in unhurried movements of lips and tongues. Louis hummed into the kiss, his thumbs stroking over Harry’s back dimples. Water sloshed around them as their bodies slotted closer. Louis moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other, tightly pressed between their abdomens.

Louis trailed a hand between the crease of Harry’s arse and rubbed against his slick rim. Harry’s lust painted the bathroom with an undeniable haze, only spurring Louis on further. Not bothering to tease Harry, Louis pushed his index finger passed Harry’s rim. He slid into Harry’s heat with a sure stroke, tugging hungry moans from both Harry and himself. 

“Baby,” Louis moaned as he started to open Harry up with sure strokes. 

As Harry began to rock back onto his hand, Louis slipped a second finger inside. The stretch caused Harry to buck forwards and create a firmer friction against their cocks. Louis’ teeth bared at the sensation, his movements quickening. 

“Another,” Harry slurred into Louis’ collarbone. 

Louis scissored his fingers for a few moments before he pressed a third finger to Harry’s rim. Harry sank back onto his hand with his eyes clenched shut and pouty lips parted. He could feel the way Harry’s body accommodated every ridge of his knuckles. It was both obscene and stunning and Louis was fully unsure how he had gotten so lucky. 

“C’mon,” Harry begged, his body curling over so all of his weight rested on Louis. He mouthed over Louis’ skin, “Fuck me.”

Gripping the back of Harry’s neck, Louis pulled him closer for a kiss. As Harry sighed into his mouth, Louis aligned the head of his cock with Harry’s rim. Harry gripped onto Louis’ shoulders as he slowly sank down. Louis’ toes curled and he had to actively convince himself that fucking up into Harry would have been a bad decision. 

“Feel so good,” Louis moaned once Harry had bottomed out. 

Harry experimentally swiveled his hips in languid circles before he fully lifted himself. Louis dazedly watched the way Harry’s tongue darted out in concentration while he started to ride Louis’ cock. Bath water swished over the lip of the bath, but Louis couldn’t have cared less when he had a pretty boy riding him.

Louis clutched Harry’s arse in his hands and Harry instantly whimpered from sensitivity. He gripped tighter and watched in awe as Harry tossed his head back, neck fully exposed. Louis lunged forward and sucked a bruise into the pale patch of skin. Harry’s movements quickened as he bounced on Louis’ length. 

“Oh, shit,” Louis grunted as he felt his knot beginning to swell. He tightened his hold on Harry; “Baby, m’ gonna knot if –”

“Yeah, yeah, want it,” Harry deliriously said as he reached between their bodies to fist his cock. He roughly slammed down, “Wanna feel you.”

Louis’ vision speckled as he yanked Harry flush against him, come pulsating from his cock. Harry stilled, his rim clenching around the base of Louis’ length before he fell forwards and came between them. Ragged breaths compiled inside of the small room, the definitive scents of pine and strawberries swirling together. Louis shut his eyes as Harry’s thighs trembled around him, his rim twitching as Louis knotted him. 

Blindly, Louis reached out and pulled Harry forwards so he was cuddled against his chest. They curled into each other as Louis’ orgasm continued to wrack through him. Louis’ body felt as if it was a live wire, never ending douses of heat scorching through his frame. He weakly brushed his fingers through Harry’s damp hair and hummed a quiet melody under his breath. 

“So, just pointing it out –” 

“If you’re about to ruin this moment,” Louis dully cut Harry off, “Please, rethink that decision.”

Harry indignantly huffed into Louis’ neck, “I wasn’t ruining anything.”

Louis peeked an eye open, “Really?”

“Well…Not exactly.”

Knowing that Louis wasn’t going to be able to think about anything else until Harry told him, he dramatically sighed and pinched Harry’s side. 

“Fine,” Louis rolled his eyes even though Harry couldn’t see him. “What was it then?”

Harry was quiet for a moment before huffing, “We’re sitting in a bath of come.” 

“All good feelings are gone and you’re the worst.”

“You can’t say that, you like me.”

“Don’t know where you got that idea.”

Harry playfully nipped at Louis’ throat, “Say it.” 

Louis incredulously chuckled and wrapped his around Harry, “I like you.”

“Say it again,” Harry whispered, his nose tracing over Louis’ skin. 

“I like you.”

Harry was quiet for a moment before curled in closer and murmured, “I like you, too.”


End file.
